


Old Fogey

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was rock 'n' roll.</p></blockquote>





	Old Fogey

Angel thought his eardrums were going to burst. He didn't understand how humans stood it, but a vampire's sensitive hearing wasn't made for this decibel level. Worse was the crush of teenagers, all wearing too few clothes, all reeking of sex, the pounding of their heartbeats mimicking the pounding of the bass. It was making his fangs ache.

"Don't you love this band?" Buffy leaned over, yelling into his ear. He hid his wince and instead, plastered on a smile. Secretly, he wished he were listening to a minuet by Bach. Music had not improved over the years at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was rock 'n' roll.


End file.
